


Music

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explicit Language, Ooc Isabel, ooc farlan, ooc levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm Levi x Isabel trash ;)<br/>Its my friends fault I wrote this jfc</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is from Isabel's point of view, and it was for an rp that my friend and I did  
> This is also based off of the Insidious movies

I hear the sound of music… a 5SOS song, maybe? Someone’s shaking me, but I can’t wake up. They’re calling my name, but my eyes won’t open. “Isabel! Isabel!” Levi? I can see him, but my eyes are still closed. Where am I? He slams my head against the pillow multiple times. I scream, but I’m not heard. On the pillow… is that me? Walking back to my body, I lay down.  
I sit up, gasping for air, and looking at Levi’s worried face. “What’s wrong?” My hand twitched, not wanting him to worry.  
“You didn’t wake up… I thought you were gone,” he said quietly.  
“I’m okay though,” I say. I didn’t want him to know that I’d been there once before. “I’m not leaving this world just yet.” I get up and walk to the kitchen, getting a drink of water. Drinking the water, I walk back to Levi. “Need anything to drink?”  
“Yes, I’ll have a Bloody Mary on the rocks,” Levi said jokingly. I gave him a look, and he said, “Just kidding! I’ll have some ice-water.” Walking to the kitchen, and back with ice-water, I gave Levi his drink. “Thanks.”  
“No problem,” I said while eating nutella. Levi looked at me weirdly, and I replied, “What? I keep it under the couch incase I’m feeling really lazy, and hungry.”  
Levi cringes, “Your messiness gives me ocd…"  
I screech, and plead, “Sorry! I’ll fix my messines bab! Just don’t leave me…” I run around my house, picking my small mess up. Putting the pillows back on the couch, I sit next to Levi again, putting my arm around him so he doesn’t leave me.  
Levi took my arm from around him. “Don’t,” he said quietly and sternly. Seeing my face, he apologized for kinda snapping on me. Mainly because I was crying. It’s not my fault that I get upset and insecure when getting yelled at. After some icecream and cake, I was okay. Levi still hadn’t touched his ice cream, so I ate the melted ice cream for him.  
***  
Later that night, we were watching netflix. Paranormal Activity 4. Since I was scared, I hid under the cover, and soon fell asleep. Laying on Levi’s lap, I went back into that other world, drifting away. Calling for help, but not being heard. I saw people. Old, and most-likely dead people. They circled around me, making noises that I’ve never heard before.  
I pushed past them, going back to my world. Outside of my body, Levi was shaking me again. I had to get back to Levi, back to a better place. Once more, I tried calling Levi. “Lehvee?” My voice echoed. Running, I looked for a way back home. Suddenly a figure was beside me. I recognized it as Ymir.  
“Ymir? Aren’t you dead?” I asked. She shook her head ‘yes,’ but didn’t say anything. “What’s wrong?” I shone the light on her face, and the bottom half of her mouth was gone. “What the…?”  
¨Oh, right, you’re dead. I kinda forgot, it’s like you never left,¨ Isabel said, a tear running down her cheek. Ymir placed a hand on my shoulder, then dragged me away.


	2. Shitty-Glasses...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning is told from Levi's POV

Farlan.  
I’ve gotta find Farlan.  
Where is he?  
The apartment… of course, I thought while walking towards the door. Opening the door, I walked in to see an empty living room.  
Where the fuck is he?  
¨Farlan?¨ A figure appeared.  
¨What the fuck is it, Levi?¨ He asked, since this was the third time this week that Levi came looking for him.  
¨This time, it’s Isabel, not some irrelevant shit like last time,¨ I hissed.  
¨C’mon, Levi. Is this a joke?¨ He asked.  
¨Do I ever fucking joke, Farlan?¨ I glared at him, telling him it was serious.  
¨Take me to her,¨ was all he said.  
* * *  
Seeing Isabel limp, Farlan ran to her. ¨Is she okay? Levi, what happened?¨  
I looked at him. ¨We were watching Netflix, and she went to sleep. She hasn’t woken up yet.¨ And I know for a fact that she doesn’t sleep that long, he added on in his mind.  
¨Well, what the fuck do you want me to do, Levi? I can’t fucking do anything! It’s not like I have the fucking power to just enter her body, and wake her up! I don’t have the fucking answer to everything,¨ Farlan shouted. I’d never seen him act this way before, but it certainly doesn’t phase me.  
Great, just more shit to deal with. Levi, get your shit together, you don’t need to worry about this. At least not right now. Your biggest problem… is your adorable, sweet, red-headed girlfriend, Isabel.

~Isabel’s POV~  
¨Ymir, what the fuck are you-¨ I started before I was thrown into a nearby wall. ¨Chill the fuck out, Ymir. I’m sorry for whatever I did, but shit, that hurt.¨  
Ymir came closer to me, as did another group of people that were murdered.  
What the fuck do they want?  
They came closer, and closed the circle, trying to suffocate me. Then, everything went black.

***  
I opened my eyes, and I was in a cage... "What the fuck...? Where am I? Ymir?"  
A person with big, bright jade colored eyes walk towards me, dressed in all black.  
"E-Eren," I said through choking. He looked down at me, and smacked me on the right cheek. "What the hell was that for, you shit?! It fucking hurt!"  
His voice sounded like it was chopped and screwed. "Levi was mine, fucking mine until you decided to mess my chances with him up."  
"Eren, how many fucking times do I have to say I'm sorry? Fuck!" Eren stared at me, stuffing a rag in my mouth.  
"Shut the fuck up!" He looked at me, pulling my hair,"Bitch."  
My voice was muffled, but I was trying to scream through the rag. It tasted of sweaty socks, and other things that I can't describe. I tried spitting it out, but all that did was choke me more. Looking at my surroundings instead, I noticed that I was tied up to a pole. 'Not that I was going to try to escape anyways, as weak as I am right now.'  
Eren walked right out of the room, inhumanly fast. 'Okay, then...'  
'Maybe I'll get out of here if I try.'  
***  
~Levi's POV~  
I looked at Isabel's body.  
'I hope she's okay. She better be. I'm not finding anyone else... at least not any time soon.'  
I shook her one last time.  
"Wake the fuck up, Issie!"  
No answer.  
'Damn it, Levi, you fuck up. It's all your fucking fault.'  
"Levi, stop it, dumbass. She's still breathing, but I brought Hange to find out what's wrong with her." Farlan stepped aside, opening the door.  
"Hey Shorty, how's it going?"  
"Shitty-Glasses, fuck off. Just find out what the fuck's wrong with her, and get out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, but I am going to update this chapter, and there will be more


	3. That Petra Girl .///.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's kinda short, I'm dealing with a lot right now, but I'll keep it coming as fast as I can!

"Damn it, Shitty-Glasses. Now is not the time to be drinking wine, you have to fix Isabel! Out of all the times to drink wine, you chose fucking now?"  
"Awh, is Short Stack upset about his girlfriend? You must only like her because she's shorter than you," Hange taunted.  
I gave her a glare, "No, she's just one of the very few people that don't irritate the fuck out of me."  
"Guys, shut the fuck up and just cooperate for the sake of Isabel," Farlan interrupted us. 'I guess he's right...'  
Standing in front of Isabel, but still beside Hange, I watched her intently. 'Fucking Shitty-Glasses. If she didn't have to fix Issie, she wouldn't be here.  
-time skip-  
"Okay, I can't do this. We're calling Petra," Hange stated.  
"Oh, what is my house, a fucking party place? Why do you need her, Shitty-Glasses? Too hard for you," I interrogated her, looking for answers.  
"I'm still calling her, no matter what you say," Hange added, ignoring my comment. 'Note to self, the Shitty-Glasses is ignoring my comments.'  
"Tch. Whatever," I say, walking to the chair that sits near the couch. I look at Hange as she walks to my house phone picking it up, "Just another thing for me to clean."  
Ignoring another one of my comments, she talks to the Petra girl. I just sit there hoping that she'd be able to help my Issie. If not, then it would call for drastic measures.  
-timeskip-  
The Petra girl arrives, and I immeadiatley tell her to remove her shoes. She looks a bit uneasy at first, but she willingly does it.  
"Oh, yeah, should've warned you about him. Sorry about that Petra," Hange weakly smiles and explains what's wrong with Isabel.  
I examine her while she's listening to Shitty-Glasses run her mouth. I look at her somewhat messy locks of pale orange hair, her golden yellow eyes, and her smiling face. Weird. She doesn't seem fazed by the matter at hand at all, just carrying on, listening to Hange run her damn mouth. I have no idea how she can listen to Shitty-Glasses for that long. Suddenly my eyes drift back to Isabel, and I think about how she is. Then, I see Shitty and the Petra girl staring at me. I then realize that they said something to me.  
"Can you repeat that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kinda short, but I'll update it before the night is over.


End file.
